Civilization's Guest
by EphemeralSummers
Summary: When an eleven year old boy is discovered outside the wall with no memory and no special abilities, the Scout Regiment is left to discover what series of events could have possibly allowed his existence outside their protective walls. Slight romance themes later. Rated T for possible language and violence.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone,

EphemeralSummers here. I just finished watching Attack on Titan and I absolutely fell in love with it. I loved it so much, I wanted to make a fic about it. Just a note here to say that this fic follows the anime, and when the plot approaches the end of the anime I will most likely start following the manga.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to be able to update every Thursday. I really hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan or any of the songs mentioned at the bottom of each chapter.**

* * *

Prologue

_Am I dreaming?_

The boy looked around. The clearing was rather small and it was the first piece of open land he had encountered in miles. In the amount of time he had been traveling, he had almost forgotten what the sky looked like. He felt the familiar prickling of rain drops hitting his skin and he looked down to watch the droplets roll over his arms. The forest had been so densely filled with trees he had not even been aware that it was raining until that point. He stared at the ground. He noticed that the grass was slowly becoming saturated with water, and he concluded that the rain had started fairly recently. It wouldn't be long now until puddles dotted the surface of the clearing.

_Or is this my existence?_ He wondered as he sat down, deciding to give his legs a rest.

He had been walking for so long, and his legs were beginning to tremble with exhaustion. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time that he wasn't walking. _What a shameful existence that would be,_ he thought to himself, _a life full of walking._ He glanced downward toward his bare feet and noticed that the rain, which was now a complete downpour, was washing away the blood and dirt that had accumulated on the soles of his feet. Now that he was free to think for a moment, he noticed the intense agony that his feet were causing him, and maybe it would be a good idea to rest now.

But when he glanced back toward the path he had come from, a note of fear struck him again. There would never be enough distance between him and the place where he had come from, so he attempted to get up and continue walking. However, as soon as he tried to stand up, his legs trembled and he collapsed to the ground. He didn't have a choice, the clearing would have to serve as his resting point.

He laid his head down and began to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. He continued to focus on breathing until he lowered his heart rate to a suitable level. Fear was not something he had the luxury to feel; he only had time for survival, and in order to survive he had to rest.

_I will move again as soon as my legs are able,_ he told himself, _and for now I will wait. Is this my reality? _

He couldn't help but wonder if this was his world. He listened intensely for possible clues, but he only heard the sounds he was familiar with. Distantly, there was the sound of a fox digging its burrow. Somewhere off to the side of the clearing, he heard a rabbit darting across an open path. There were sounds everywhere. A family of deer wading through the grass. A flock of birds rustling in the trees. Rain tapping against the ground.

Suddenly, all of the sounds stopped. A new sound erupted through the forest; the indisputable sound of splitting wood. The boy listened to the dying gasp of a tree as the wood bent and turned against its will. Finally, the deafening crash could be heard throughout the forest as a tree collapsed. Then, everything was quiet for a moment. After a moment though, more thunderous noises ensued. They continued to occur in a rhythmic fashion, gradually approaching the boy. The ground began to quake with each individual eruption of noise, and it was only until they were nearly upon him that he noticed what they were: footsteps.

Cautiously the boy opened one eye, and what he saw surprised him so much he let out a small gasp. When he looked up, he saw nothing but skin. When his vision adjusted, he realized that a huge, magnificent creature stood before him. The creature stood at roughly five meters tall, and its size seemed to blot out the sun entirely. The world grew dark for the boy in the presence of such a creature, and when it stared at him with its large, gray eyes he finally understood.

_This is not the world I was born into. This is merely a dream. _

For a moment, the boy decided to gaze up into the creature's eyes. The creature's face was rather impressive to the boy. It possessed all of the qualities of a face the boy could think of - it had eyes, a nose, cheekbones, a mouth, a chin, a forehead, and so many other small details, but its size was simply overwhelming. He could not fathom how such an intricate face that was so large could exist. The creature bent down to examine him closer, and the boy noticed how absolutely remarkable the creature was. This sort of creature, the boy believed, was just too remarkable to exist.

_I am dreaming. _

The boy closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. He felt that if he fell asleep now, he would awaken in his true reality. He was also too exhausted to think to do anything else, and it wouldn't be too long until sleep took him away from this strange world.

Just as he was nodding off, another sound stirred his memories. He heard more footfalls, except this time they were faster, and there were more of them. The vibrations were sent through the earth and when they reached his ears they were just a soft whisper. The sound continued to tickle at his semi-conscious brain, and just as he was on the border of consciousness he remembered where he had heard such a sound before.

_Horses maybe,_ he thought as he was pulled into the depths of sleep.

* * *

_"It's all a mystery, let it come and let it be," - Blackmill, Let it Be_


	2. Chapter 1

Good Evening friends, EphermeralSummers here!

Sorry for the early update, but I've decided to update as I complete chapters. So, updates will be sporadic... but I hope that's okay. At max, updates will be a week apart, but hopefully they'll come sooner!

I didn't mention it before, but this is my first story, so please review with comments. All are appreciated! Thank you as usual, and please enjoy :)

So many follows and favorites too, so thank you for that too!

* * *

Chapter 1

"A Boy's Defense"

The team worked together like lightning. At the head of the brigade, Commander Shadis screamed instructions to his soldiers. The horses charged like thunder, and it wasn't long until more titans were upon them. They hadn't had a peaceful moment in hours, and he was starting to panic. Commander Shadis knew that venturing outside the wall was risky, but when he looked at the remains of his broken team, he couldn't find the value in leaving the wall anymore. The Scout Regiment was in shambles. It didn't seem to matter how hard they worked or what amazing soldiers they were anymore. The fact was always the same – the titans would always best them.

"Ahead," he heard his second-in-command, Erwin Smith, call out from behind him. "A five meter titan, standing directly in the middle of our path."

Commander Shadis looked up to see the massive creature. "Engage on my order," he commanded his soldiers. "Remember how we practiced!"

When the titan was within range, Shadis gave the order to engage. First, scouts would use their omnidirectional gear to distract the titan from the sides. Then, while the titan was distracted, the others would attack and go for the kill. The attack on the five meter started seamlessly, but the titan quickly moved into a clearing in the forest. Shadis cursed quietly under his breath, open land was the best possible counter to their omnidirectional movement gear; the titan now had the advantage.

The terrible creature violently swung its arm to the left and came into contact with a stray soldiers' gear. The soldier flung outward with the force of the violent blow and slammed into a nearby tree. A crushing sound erupted, and Shadis knew that it was unlikely the soldier had survived such a devastating attack.

"Quick!" Shadis yelled to the remaining soldiers, "Hit its weak spot!"

Suddenly, Erwin leapt from his horse and within moments he was upon the titan. He screamed something at the titan, but before the awful creature had any time to react, Erwin had sliced a deep cut directly into the nape of the being's neck. The monster crashed to the ground and rumbled the earth beneath it.

_A kill,_ the commander thought to himself, _one kill for humanity._ He glanced around at his remaining comrades, and at the corpse that was now lying next to the tree. _But at what cost? _Before he had time to answer his own question, a shout erupted from somewhere in his ranks.

"There's someone over here!" A voice he recognized as Petra's yelled. "There's someone breathing over here!"

Shadis looked up instantly; there was no possible explanation for what Petra had just exclaimed. It was more than probable that she had just mistook one of their fallen comrades as someone else, but Shadis could only hope for something more than that. If Petra had found another human being, outside the wall, then that meant so many things that were just speculation before were now possible. It would be possible for them to leave. Everyone in the town would talk about how the Scout Regiment was useful after all. The Scout Regiment would be humanity's heroes once again, and humanity would be able to rebuild.

"Clear out," Shadis said quietly to the crowd that had gathered around Petra and the unknown subject. "Let me see what's going on."

The crowd backed away obediently, and Shadis gasped. There, neatly nestled in Petra's caring arms, was a small boy who couldn't have been more than eleven years old. He seemed perfectly unharmed, not a single hair out-of-place. Shadis looked at the boy intensely, searching for a clue that could have led to his survival outside of the walls, but there was none. The boy was impeccably average - he had a boring shade of brown hair, and his physique was typical of a boy his age. When the boy began to open his eyes, Shadis noted that his eyes were a deep brown too. There was nothing even moderately interesting about the boy, and as far as Shadis knew, mediocrity would never turn a titan off from a meal.

"What's your name, boy?" Shadis barked at the waking boy.

The boy looked up at him with curious eyes. "I don't know," the boy answered. "I'm afraid I don't know who I am or what this place is."

Petra looked at Shadis, and then back at the boy. "Sir, I don't feel a questioning is in order at the moment. We need to take him back to headquarters. He's no threat to humanity; he's just a boy." Petra held the boy a little closer to herself and looked back at Shadis again. "Please sir, we've lost enough for one day."

Shadis considered her for a moment. He had an uncanny ability to see how a person was just by meeting them, but something about the boy seemed strange. Although Shadis knew that it was unlikely such a small, ordinary boy could cause any harm, it was always best to play it safe.

"Wrap him up in one of our spare uniforms. If we bring him back, the Military Police won't like the public asking questions." Shadis sighed, "They don't need another reason to dislike us. He'll ride with you, Petra."

"Yes sir," Petra agreed, visibly relieved. Shadis knew that she only had the boy's safety in mind, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy by his decision. When everyone, including the small boy, had been packed up and ready to go, Shadis mounted his horse and moved to the front of the group.

"Petra," he called toward the back.

"Yes, sir?" She answered, trotting up to him, with the boy clinging to her back.

"Stay in the middle, towards the back, of the formation. It's the safest place." Petra nodded and moved to where he had instructed. Without another word, Shadis tugged on his reins and the horses began to sprint forward in unison.

_Will this help us?_ Shadis wondered, thinking back to the boy they found in the clearing. He had no memories, not even a name to go by. _Where could he have come from?_ Shadis knew that he couldn't have originated from inside the walls. The walls were as much of a cage as they were protective. If someone wanted to leave, they had to become a part of the Scout Regiment, and nobody ever wanted to leave to begin with.

_He had to have come from somewhere else, but does that mean that other humans are living too?_ Shadis had always thought about it, but mostly late at night when everyone else was fast asleep. One of the reasons he had originally joined the Regiment was because he was sick of feeling so alone. There had to have been other humans who made it, they couldn't be the only ones.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from somewhere in the formation, and Shadis looked back to see ten titans stampeding toward the group. Shadis knew right then and there, this would be the end of the Scout Regiment.

Shadis knew the citizens behind the walls would hang their heads in sorrow as their grieving families wept in the street. He also knew that during silent nights and in quiet corners the taxpayers would secretly rejoice at the cut expense. Families of current recruits would weep with joy as the safety of their sons and daughters was momentarily assured. To them, a hundred years of peace would turn into a hundred more without the Scout Regiment meddling in the outside world.

But Shadis also knew that if they died here and now, so would humanity. The Scout Regiment was humanity's wings of freedom, and if the Regiment was decimated, so was humanity's chance at survival.

"Petra!" he heard a frantic voice shout, "What are you doing?"

Shadis looked to his left to see Petra break formation and dart off to the side of the crowd. He then watched in utmost horror as all ten titans diverged from chasing the group to chasing Petra. Shadis knew that Petra had only broken formation in the hopes of saving the boy from being devoured by titans, but she had only drawn attention to herself.

"Hey, you lumbering oafs!" Another voice echoed from the crowd, as a soldier fired a flare directly at a titan. It hit the titan square in the nose, but the titan seemed completely unaffected by the flare.

"You dumb giants, chase us instead!" Another soldier shouted as he also fired a flare at a titan, but it also had no effect. The titans seemed only focused on Petra and the boy, and they were starting to run faster.

The boy on Petra's horse didn't seem as terrified as everyone else though, Shadis noticed. Instead he calmly looked left and right, and then finally he looked behind him. But when the boy looked at the titans, he didn't show the fear that Shadis was accustomed to new recruits showing. Instead, he sported a completely composed, blank expression as he removed the green hood of the Scout uniform from his head. It wasn't the fierce, composed determination of an experienced soldier, but the calm expression that often accompanied ignorance. It was possible, Shadis concluded, that the boy wasn't lying. He really knew nothing of the titans, or of humanity's near extinction. He was the first blissfully unaware human being since the titan's first appearance.

However, when the boy removed his hood, a change spread through the chasing titans. For the first time, Shadis saw an expression other than bloodlust on a titan's face, but he couldn't quite discern what the expression was. Slowly, one by one, each titan slowed its pace to a walk, and then they all turned away and began to roam as if nothing had happened. The entire Scout Regiment just watched the disappearing titans in awe, and Shadis saw the boy put his hood back on and rest his head on Petra's back.

It was a long while before anyone in the Regiment said another word. By the time someone spoke again, it was to inform the Regiment that they were within two miles of the wall and it was okay to decrease the pace down to a trot. They were in the safe zone again, and it was okay to relax for a bit.

Shadis slowed his speed just enough to fall in line with Erwin and Levi. They exchanged quick glances and it was apparent that they were all on the same page.

"He could be dangerous," Shadis warned, "He can't explain where he comes from and he can't explain what he just did."

Erwin nodded in agreement, "But he could be useful."

Shadis nodded and Levi stared straight ahead. "The Military Police won't like this," Shadis said quietly, "they'll do what they can to get rid of them."

"To hell with those lousy cowards," Levi said curtly, "they wanted progress and we've brought it to them." Shadis and Erwin continued to stare straight ahead, all three of them knew the Military Police wouldn't handle the boy lightly.

"And if they think they can handle him better, I'll personally take responsibility for the boy. I'll train him myself," Levi added, looking off towards the gate, "No more needless deaths. Something good will come of this."

* * *

_"Let's make this happen, girl, we're gonna show the world that something good can work, and it can work for you, and you know that it will," Something Good Can Work, Two Door Cinema Club_


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for such a long hiatus.

I wish I could promise that it won't happen again, but I do have chunks of free time now that I didn't before. I will try and fill them by updating this as much as I can because I have a lot of ideas on where to take it.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you continue to!

And thank you to everyone who has commented and read for me.

**I would greatly appreciate any comments or suggestions you guys have for me. Please share! Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

"What the hell was that back there?" the boy heard Petra whisper harshly as they approached the gates. The boy was rather confused by Petra… in the clearing she had seemed so calm and reassured, but everything had changed since the overly large humans appeared.

To be honest, the boy was completely confused by the rather large humans. They seemed kind of like children to him – they were overly curious and they didn't seem that dangerous. However, it seemed that all of the normal sized humans were horrified by the larger ones. The second that one had appeared, he noticed Petra's body tense up. Every muscle in her body seemed to become stone all at once.

"It must not be comfortable to be made out of stone," the boy thought to himself, not realizing that he had said it out loud.

"Look, you saved my life and countless others, kid, so I really can't be mad," Petra sighed to herself, relaxing a bit. "But, I want you to know that your life is about to get a whole hell of a lot harder."

The boy didn't really understand what that meant. At this point he wasn't even entirely sure what a life was. Did normal people have different lives than him? Did normal people remember their names and their parents? Did normal people remember anything?

"You might not think that means anything," Petra continued. "But, it does. It means people are going to ask you questions. They're going to want to know everything you know, and saying nothing won't help your case at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure they're going to try to kill you."

"Wouldn't make it much of a life at all," the boy responded softly. She had told him they were going to kill him… but for some reason he couldn't find a reason to be scared. It wasn't that he really had any absolute desire to die… but he didn't really have a well-defined reason to live either.

_Maybe normal people have that too, _the boy thought to himself, looking at all of the normal people around them. They were a rather sorry sight. Some still had blood covering their bodies… some looked like they might never be the same ever again. There was one who stood out to him though… a black-haired commander towards the front of the formation. He seemed fiercely determined… nothing seemed to faze him. He was calm, cool, and collected. _Maybe he's not normal either,_ the boy thought to himself.

"Don't you worry though," Petra said calmly, staring ahead, toward the black-haired commander. "That's Levi. He'll take care of you. He absolutely hates the Military Police – the lousy cowards. He'll never let them lay a hand on you."

The boy nodded and looked upwards. He noticed that ahead of them there was a menacingly large concrete wall. It seemed to be hundreds of feet high and when he looked to the left and to the right it seemed to stretch on for thousands of miles. He wondered if they had reached the end of the world, or maybe this was the barrier that separated _his world _from _their world._

"Pull your hood up and keep your head down," Petra commanded him. "If the public finds out that you're from _outside _we'll have a riot on our hands."

The boy complied and pulled his hood up, keeping his head down. He also made sure that there was just a sliver of the fabric of his hood pulled back – just enough to see the smallest amount of his surroundings. Then he listened as closely as he could as they neared the wall. He heard someone towards the front shout something inaudible and then there came the crashing and churning of the gate. The boy imagined that giant beast of the wall openings its great mouth and bearing its thick, concrete teeth to welcome the weary travelers into the belly of the beast.

The regiment moved slowly through the gates at first, bad news strewn all across their faces. The boy had already figured out what had happened… whatever they were searching for beyond the mouth of the great beast was not found. They had no good news to report and nothing to give out to the grieving families except somber condolences. Once they had completely entered through the beast's mouth, it quickly clamped shut to prevent any other things from getting in… or maybe it was to prevent them from getting out. The boy couldn't figure out which one it was or which one he preferred.

Once the regiment entered and the gate had closed behind them, silence fell among the crowd. From the little visual information the boy could gather, he discovered that everyone was searching for the faces of their loved ones. Occasionally he would see relief spread across the face of someone, but others weren't so lucky. He saw them search and search desperately, until another member of the crowd touched them and shook their head regretfully. Sobs broke out, it seemed that most people understood the situation. The regiment was broken.

One woman couldn't comprehend the loss of someone close to her though. The boy watched as she broke from the crowd and ran to the man the boy had come to know as Commander Shadis. She collapsed into sobs in front of him and asked where her dearest son was. The boy couldn't see the face of their commander, but he understood what the slight shiver of the commander's shoulders meant. He was holding back an emotional outburst.

The commander called back to a solider. The solider ran forward, and in his arms was a small, white, bandaged parcel. He handed it to the woman and said, and in his most sincere voice he choked, "Your son served the regiment well."

The woman held the parcel close and shamelessly wept in the street. The boy could hear her sobs from where he sat in the formation and he felt Petra's muscles tighten to stone again. "Tell me my son's sacrifice meant something," he heard the woman scream, "tell me he didn't die in vain!"

The boy saw Shadis crumple to the ground and shake violently. He could tell Shadis was sobbing now too, unabashed. "Your son was brave," he choked. "But he died because of me." Shadis sobbed even harder. "We fight and fight and I send these boys out to their deaths… but we are no closer to saving humanity. In all of these trips we have done nothing! We are no closer!" Shadis screamed and the regiment stood in silence, unsure of exactly what to do. Everyone remained quiet and still.

Silence seemed to fall over the regiment forever, shrouding the regiment like an impenetrable barrier. Even when the group began to move again no one said a word or even breathed for a while. The group remained silent until they reached the inner walls when groups began to break off. He saw some sections of the regiment break off down separate streets, but Petra kept moving forward with the boy, bringing him further into the city. All the way into the center… to the absolute belly of the beast.

Soon, they reached a gate that was decorated much more beautifully than all of the other ones. Petra dismounted and helped the boy off, wrapping her arm around one of his shoulders. She squeezed him against her tightly and the boy felt safe and comfortable for the first time since he had met them. By now though, only Petra and a few others remained.

"We must screen him first," a female said. "To know just exactly who he is." There were mutters of agreement among them, and the boy remembered what Petra had said. Somehow, Petra holding him so comfortingly had made him fear death. He didn't want to let this feeling of safety go.

"Can Petra come with me?" he asked quietly. He noticed Levi turn and look at him, and then to Petra.

"Petra, you must not develop feelings towards this boy." He cautioned, "We do not know if he will be staying."

Petra's grip loosened and the boy was afraid that she would stop touching him all together. Instead she simply replied that she wouldn't, and she slowly ushered the boy to follow the woman who had suggested the screening. She didn't break eye-contact with Levi and kept moving forward, right alongside the boy.

When they had finally gotten out of earshot of Levi the boy whispered softly to Petra, "I don't have a name." He felt Petra tense again against his arm, where she was still gently touching him. He thought that maybe it would be too direct to ask Petra what his name should be. "What does your name mean?" He asked instead, hoping to calm her down.

"My name is Petra," she started, slowly easing her tense grip. "It's Greek. It means 'stone' or 'rock.'"

"Is that because when you get nervous you tense up like a rock?" This time Petra didn't tense up, and instead she let out a deep laugh. Her laugh was so contagious he felt like he should laugh too, and he did. He discovered that he liked laughing. Laughing felt good, maybe one day he would have a laugh that was as beautiful as Petra's.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," she said, continuing to giggle, "But I think my father named me because he hoped I would become a very strong warrior."

"Well I think you are strong too." The boy blushed, looking away from Petra. He looked back up a few moments later to see her smiling broadly. "Will you give me one?"

"A name?" Petra was unsure. He could tell that the idea made her uncomfortable, but the boy could see the gears turning inside her head as she became more okay with it. "I suppose I can't keep calling you just a child, now can I?"

"I don't think so," the boy said calmly. He felt that he would be honored to have a name… especially one given to him by someone as noble and brave as Petra.

"Well, I think I like Alexander…" she said calmly, looking up towards the sky. "In Greek it means 'defender of men,' and you saved many valuable lives today."

"Alexander…" the boy said, rolling it around his tongue, feeling the sound of the name. "I like it a lot."

"I'm glad you do, Alex," Petra said, smiling.

The screening was hard for Alex. They tested his vision by making him read teeny tiny letters that made his eyes hurt. They tested his hearing by making him listen to nearly inaudible sounds that he strained his ears to hear until they hurt too. Then they tested his intelligence, and that made him the angriest. They gave him papers and papers full of questions that he had no idea what the answer was. They asked him questions about numbers and letters and sometimes numbers and letters together. He had never been taught any such sorcery in his lifetime.

Finally, they got to a section that Alex could succeed at. They sat him down and they began to ask him all sorts of general questions. They asked him tons of silly questions that he felt anybody would know the answer to. They asked him questions about history, food, and even how plants grow. But what he felt that he was the best at were the questions about Earth.

They asked him to tell him a little bit about the planet Earth, and he told them. He told them about the great plains in North America and how there was so much ice that it was unimaginable in Antarctica. He told them about the equator, the amazing rain forests in South America, and the great deserts of Africa. He vividly described the huge oceans that were all connected to one another that covered over 70 percent of Earth. He talked about how they were populated with all kinds of animals, and not just fish! They had dolphins and whales, which both breathed air despite living in the ocean. He also told them about the large lakes in North America and about the river along the eastern coast of Africa that actually flows northward instead of southward.

He felt so intelligent after talking about Earth, which he decided he must know a lot about because they all seemed so interested when he told them. In fact, he believed that he must be the expert on Earth if nobody else seemed to know as much as he did. _Maybe, _he thought to himself, _sitting inside these walls isn't so great after all._

After he had finished telling them all about Earth there was a lot of talking done among the adults. They had decided that there must be no way he was lying about living outside the walls since he knew so much about their planet. What they didn't understand was how he managed to survive eleven years having never been harmed by one of those large humans.

"I'd never seen any of them hurt anything for a long while," he said quietly and all of the adults turned to him. "They don't hurt the animals and they don't really even hurt the trees. Only on accident sometimes, but then you guys came and they got much more violent."

As soon as he said those words though a large man in a military uniform broke through the door. Instead of wings, though, his uniform had a large rose on it. "Titans have breached the outer wall. Garrison and Scout have been tasked to defend at all costs. Civilian lives have already been lost. He will be placed under military arrest and tried by the Military Police in your absence."

Levi stood up suddenly. "You're expecting me to leave our most valuable resource in the last fifty years to those lazy, scum, cowardly assholes?"

The man stood up straighter and walked towards Levi. "You're expecting me to believe that snot-nosed brat didn't cause the titans to breach the wall now? It's been a hundred years, Levi. This is not just a coincidence."

"You honestly expect me to let you cowardly fools be so barbaric as to try and execute an eleven year old boy who doesn't even know his own name?" Levi bellowed at the commander, resting a hand on his gear. He took a step forward towards the solider, pushing him back. "I will not let you harm this boy. I repeat: I will not let you harm this innocent child."

The solider stepped back away from Levi and turned around. "Then it's you disobeying orders, Levi. That's a call that you have to make." He opened the door and a group of soldiers sporting a fancy uniform with a unicorn on it came in.

"Military Police," they announced, "Come to take the outsider to court." They quickly advanced in a group towards Alex, and he felt himself be torn away from Petra and from his safety.

"His trial will be held within the next hour," one of the soldiers at the head reported. "We will sentence him as we see fit."

Alex was confused and scared as the soldiers picked him up under his arms and carried him away forcefully. All he could think about were Levi's words echoing in his mind. _Try and execute. Try and execute. Execute._

_Maybe this is the end._

* * *

"_Though we're down and out, we won't let you in. And we won't let you in, we don't want what isn't ours." I Will Play My Game Beneath the Spin Light, Brand New_


End file.
